dreams
by princess of chaos
Summary: naruto has been having strange dreams, ones he doesn't want. he started a diary to record everything he does during day and night. but somthings happening, are his dreams reality or is reality his dreams.....yaoibad language and sexual content


Dreams are a wish your heart makes…..

chapter 1

**hello everyone, this is my first naruto fanfic. i'm sorry it isn't up to the standered of some fics on this site, but i tried my best. so please read and enjoy. also i really like reviews, because i don't get many i treasure them all! so please review after reading, and don't just disapear...pwease! i dont care if you say bad things about it, reviews arn't always good, but atleast it shows you've read it!**

**this is yaoi, meaning boy on boy love...meaning h0t and steamy man sex...some people think we are sick, i say were're adventurous!**

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto...sigh**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning and the light pored in from the window to spill across Naruto's bed. Naruto stirred in his sleep, squeezing his eyes shut from the blinding light. 

"I hate Mondays" he mumbled against his pillow "why the fuck did it have to be a Monday, why couldn't it have been a Saturday?"

He yawned widely his trademark bed hat slipping from his blonde mop. He climbed form his bed sleepily and headed to the bathroom. The morning routine began.

After doing all the essentials one does in the morning Naruto left his apartment to meet his team mates and best friends Sasuke and Sakura.

It was not a particularly interesting day. It went as usual really. Master Kakashi was late making up some random excuse "my rabbit tried to eat my mask" all the same. They went on a mission, retrieving a lost key to some weird place. Then they had lunch and did another mission. It was all very simple, nothing special.

So this was his life, oh how exciting..

* * *

_dear diary._

_Yay, today was so interesting. I don't think I've had this much fun in my entire bloody life……can you hear the sarcasm?_

_Seriously, nothing is happening. All I can do to make my day a little bit better is to try and get Sasuke to fight with me, and even then he just looks at me and says 'no'. He could at least have a verbal fight with me. Who am I kidding? He only talks to me when he calls me names or giving me instructions. He never wants to just talk…….or even acknowledge my existence beyond someone who is in his way. I can't believe how dumb he is, and he calls me the dunce._

_Gah! And even worse, I have a major crush on the guy. Not that I'm gay or anything, I'm just experimenting, its what teenagers do…isn't it…..right……..oh well, its what I do. I have a crush on both my team mates, I don't think I have one on master Kakashi………nope, don't. Its my hormones, running wiled and free I guess. But seriously, they're a bit too wiled at the moment, meaning my sex drive is way over active and the fact I have no one to relieve it with, basically I'm on my Larry! So every night, out comes the porn magazines and videos and its hard core wanking from there!_

_I'm so glad I can confide in you my dearest diary, you'll listen, even when other's won't._

_I have to go dairy, bed time._

_Love you lots_

_Naruto_

_Xxxxxx_

Naruto turned off his bedside lamp and yawned. It had been a long and tiring day. He snuggled back under the covers in his funny bed hat and slowly closed his eyes. After a few moments loud snores where heard from the small blonde boy and he was fast asleep in dream land.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start, his body dripping with sweat. It ran down his face, his body and soaked the white sheets on his bed. 

"fuck" he said shaking. "haven't had one of those dreams in a while"

He reached over to his bedside and pulled the small brown book to him, he grabbed a pen and started to write.

_Dear diary._

_I had another on of those dreams, remember, the one I told you about last month. But this time, it was far too real. I'll write it down before I forget it all._

_I was walking down the path towards the village, as I did before and found that the great gates were locked, I shouted for help or for someone to open it, but it wouldn't open. I looked around to see if there was anyone around, but somehow I already knew that no one could help me._

_Suddenly I felt a presence behind me, I felt strong arms circling my waste, as I turn around he whispered "don't turn around I don't want u to know who I am, but I am always watching you." there was a silence and I shivered. Somehow diary I felt safe with him, so secure within his embrace that I didn't question him. It almost felt like……like……love. I know its strange and you're probably laughing at me, but I felt like that. That's never happened in the dream before. So anyway he did what he did last time in the dream. He slowly pulled my clothes off and slid into me. I know its weird but that's my dream, he kept pumping me from behind and thrusting in. I couldn't take it anymore and a came in his hand. Its all rather intimate diary and I wouldn't tell anyone but you, its strange I even keep a diary. He stroked my back sensually and he came inside of me. I was out of breath diary but he put something hard and sharp onto my back, not hard enough to break the skin and slowly moved it up and down my spine. I shivered again, and then without warning he plunged the sharp object into my back straight through the ribs and into my heart. I was gushing blood and all while this was happening he was laughing harshly into my ear. He stopped and said "you broke my heart Naruto-kun, so I break yours"…_

_…and I awoke with a start and wrote it down. Dear god, it felt so real, I even felt the blade thing pierce my heart. The only thing is diary, that we don't know what dreams are, some people see the future in their dreams. Some people say it is just our brains playing things over in our heads, like things you've been thinking about for a long time, but I can't think what the dream means………._

_If I come to understand it I'll tell you, but for now, I'll_ leave it. Besides, right now I've got to clean up the mess I've made in my _bed……what the sex in the dream was only dream sex, but it still felt good. Wet dreams are natural………._

_Good bye_

_love_

_Xxxxxx_

Naruto

* * *

**thank you for reading, please review on your way out, here have a free piece of carrot for your journey, hope to see you soon, please come again...**

**please review!**

**next chappy coming in a little while...**

**xxxxxx**


End file.
